Follow Your Heart
by Pikashan61
Summary: The sequel fic to The Bittersweet Saga. Ash is gettin' married...but it's not to Misty...
1. Cuz I Want You To Be Happy...

Hey everyone! Well, here we are, on a new Pikashan fic. Hope you enjoy it! And as always, the next part of Storming the WB is on the way. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, and will never own Pokemon, so don't sue, okay?  
  
  
  
Follow Your Heart  
By Pikashan61  
  
  
Daisy walked casually into the kitchen of the Waterflower home,   
  
absentmindedly flipping on the small TV in the corner. After picking up an apple and a   
  
book, she slid into a chair at the kitchen table, not quite listening to the TV, as it   
  
rambled on about the latest news. The chatter created the perfect background for   
  
reading. It was when the name Ash Ketchem was mentioned that Daisy actually began   
  
to listen. She stared at the TV, carelessly taking a bite of the apple. She would have   
  
something interesting to tell Misty about her best friend when she got home . But what   
  
came next was totally unexpected. Ash Ketchem, Pokemon Master, is getting married!   
  
Details next. Daisy's mouth hung open. Blinking, she suddenly realized what she had   
  
just heard. Grabbing the phone, she quickly dialed the number of the Cerulean gym.   
  
Oh man, like Misty is so not going to like this...  
  
  
Misty popped the top of her can of Lemon Twist. She walked over to the   
  
couch in the gym, talking advantage of the lull in the stream of hopeful trainers to flop   
  
down and relax. It had been a hectic day, and the gap was a welcome relief to the 20   
  
year-old gym leader. She had barely closed her eyes when the phone rang.   
  
Grumbling, Misty made her way over to the phone, picking it up and muttering, Hello,   
  
Cerulean Gym. How can I help you? She was surprised at the voice on the other end.   
  
Like, Misty? Um...you might want to turn on the TV. This is kind of important. Channel   
  
6. Misty, perplexed, turned on the TV. Watching a commercial for a breeding center,   
  
she took a long, slow sip of her drink when... You heard right! Ash Ketchem is getting   
  
married! The spray of Lemon Twist almost went straight through the TV. Misty sat   
  
there, staring, mouth hanging open. Yes, today at 6 o' clock, he is marrying his   
  
girlfriend of three months, Angela Das. The ceremony will be held at his Pallet Town   
  
home, while only close friends and family will be admitted. Congratulations to Mr.   
  
Ketchem! In other news... Misty was stunned. This can't...this isn't...oh my god ... she   
  
whispered, eyes transfixed to the TV. Her trance was broken by Daisy's frantic voice.   
  
Misty! MISTY! Are you ok? Say something! Misty stared at the phone in her hand.   
  
Slowly she raised it up to her mouth. Daisy...don't wait up for me. With that, she hung   
  
up the phone.  
  
  
Sprinting. She grabbing her trusty red backpack as she ran out the door of the   
  
gym, quickly turning the Open sign to Closed. In almost one motion, she had jumped   
  
into her aqua-blue Jeep Wrangler, and turned the key. Misty yelled,   
  
before peeling out of the parking lot like it was on fire. A small head peeked out the   
  
upstairs window, only to see it's mother's Jeep going race-car speeds down the   
  
highway to Pallet. The spotted Pokemon flew out after her, tying to catch up.   
  
He quickly did, but only after using Telaport. When he landed in the car, he saw that Misty   
  
had a look of intense thought. One he didn't see very often. Misty was thinking very, very   
  
hard.  
  
  
i Last time I talked to him was three months ago... WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME!... I   
  
can't let this happen! I love him!...I can't let him do this... I can't...Oh Ash...hold on,   
  
Ash...I'm not letting you go without a fight...Grrr...Angela Das...when I get my hands on her,   
  
she'll be tasting mallet.../i  
  
  
The sound of police sirens reached her ears, interrupting her thoughts. She took a   
  
quick glance at her speedometer. 86 mph. In a 65 zone. She quickly looked at the   
  
clock. 2:47. 3 hours and 13 minutes till the wedding. It took an hour and a half to get to   
  
Pallet. She could afford a small delay. Misty quickly pulled over, and leaned over to   
  
get her registration out of the glove compartment. As she did, she hit the radio's power   
  
button. The lyrics of the song made her sit straight up:  
  
You're in love  
That's the way  
It should be  
Cuz I want you to be happy  
You're in love   
And I know  
That you're not in love with me   
  
Ooo...It's enough   
For me to know  
That you're in love   
Now I'll let ya go  
Cuz I know  
That you're in love....  
  
Misty stared at the radio, unblinking. The policeman walked over to her open window.   
  
She turned to him. What do you think you're doing?! he growled at her. She looked   
  
at the radio, and then back at him. I don't...I don't know. she whispered, I don't know   
  
what I'm doing. She looked out the windshield. What am I doing? she let out in a shaky   
  
breath. And then Misty laid her head down on the steering wheel, and sobbed.  
  



	2. The Bride Isn't Going to Like This...

  
Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I would be rich and famous. I would also have a cool car (like maybe a Dodge Viper) But I don't, so don't sue. I have only $15 left from last week's pay, so it wouldn't matter anyway  
  
Dedicated to: Blazeblast, a big supporter of mine. Come back soon Blaze!  
  
  
Follow Your Heart  
By Pikashan61  
  
  
The policeman wasn't prepared for Misty to break down like that. No one he had   
  
pulled over ever began to sob when given a ticket. Still, he tried to remain tough. N-now   
  
you were going a little too fast back there, and sobbing won't help that... Misty's head   
  
snapped up when he said that, her grief instantly turning to fury. You think I'm crying   
  
because you stopped me?! She interrupted. Her eyes narrowed. You think that ticket is   
  
the worst thing going on for me right now?! I would NEVER cry because of something   
  
stupid like that! NEVER! Misty was shouting now, and the poor policeman could see the   
  
intense anger on her tear-stained face. Suddenly, Misty realized what she was doing. Her   
  
face softened. I'm sorry. She whispered, turning away. It's just that... She paused,   
  
sighing. She slowly turned back to him. Do you want to know why I was going so fast?   
  
The policeman, stunned, nodded. She reached over past Togechikku, and grabbed her   
  
wallet out of her backpack. Misty flipped it open to the first picture. She studied the happy   
  
faces of the teens in the picture for a moment before turning to the policeman This is me   
  
and my best friend. Recognize the guy in this picture? He stared at it for a second. It looks   
  
like...well...like a younger Ash Ketchem. Misty smiled sarcastically.   
  
  
...So I'm really not sure if I should tell him now, because I think that he should be   
  
happy. Misty paused for a second, and then whispered in a hurt voice, Even if it's not with   
  
me. He stared at her, looking awed. So he doesn't... No. Ten years, and he   
  
never knew. The policeman shook his head and let out a low whistle. That's amazing.   
  
Misty swallowed hard. I don't want to ruin this for him. If he's going to be happier with her...   
  
Why don't you let him decide for himself? Her eyebrows shot up. He smiled.   
  
Don't go too fast on your way there. He turned and walked back to his car. Misty sat,   
  
contemplating what he just said. What if Ash...........a silly grin crossed her face, as she   
  
turned the key. Well Togechikka, what do you say we go crash Daddy's wedding? The   
  
greatly confused pokemon could only stare at his mother, and muster a timid, Kaaa   
  
(What?)? Misty nodded. Same here. And she put the jeep in gear.  
  
  
Where's Pikachu's bowtie? Tracey, I thought you had it! No way Brock!   
  
PIKACHU! Pika Pika! CHU! (GUYS! Where's my tie! FIND IT!) Ash's old room at the   
  
Ketchem household was in complete chaos, as the minutes ticked away toward the big   
  
moment. With only 45 minutes until Ash and Angela tied the knot, and Pikachu's tie nowhere   
  
to be found, the stress level between the guys was rising rapidly. As the confused trio of   
  
sidekicks ran around the room, diving under chairs, checking under shoes, and basically   
  
making complete fools of themselves, Ash Ketchem was sitting on the floor outside the   
  
room. He slowly reached into the back pocket of his pants, taking out a faded, wallet-sized   
  
photo. He stared into the happy face in the picture. This really is it, huh? he whispered in a   
  
shaky voice. I'm so sorry Mist. he added, gazing at the picture. He heaved a sigh, as he   
  
reverted his stare to the ceiling. What am I doing? he breathed out, almost in tears. Pika   
  
pikachu, Pikapi. (You're getting married, Ash.) Ash turned to see his yellow friend walking   
  
toward him, straightening his tie. Hey Pikapal. Ash said, trying to manage a weak smile.   
  
Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and studied the picture of the smiling Misty. Pika chu   
  
pikapika pi pikachu pika chu chu pika Pikapi? (It's probably not husbandly to sit around on   
  
your wedding day and look at pictures of the one person you love more then anyone else   
  
in the world, eh Ash?) Ash shook his head. This isn't how it was supposed to be.   
  
Pikachu nodded, as Ash continued. I mean, since I was ten, I've always thought that I would   
  
be marrying... He stopped, and turned away. Pikachu looked at him, concerned. When   
  
Ash put his head up again, Pikachu could see that his eyes were wet. He quickly wiped   
  
them, and added in a choked voice, It's...it's just cold feet I'm sure. He got up quickly,   
  
brushing himself off. I better start to look for my shoes. Pikachu could see right through it,   
  
and he knew how much this was hurting Ash. Ash cleared his throat. I'm   
  
just...just fine, buddy. He opened the door to the room of doom to see Tracey and Brock   
  
battling over a bottle of hairgel. Brock had Tracey in a headlock and was yelling, Do you   
  
smell what the Brock is cookin'?! when a screech of tires ground everything to a halt. The   
  
four listened to the noise coming from outside. I'm sorry madam, but no one is admitted   
  
without an invitation. You also don't look like you're dressed for a wedding... They heard a   
  
growl, and then...I hate to have to do this...actually, no I don't. *WHAMO!* The voice   
  
made Ash's eyes widen, and Tracey and Brock look at each other, in fear that the owner of   
  
that voice might go after them with the mallet just for old time's sake. Ash grinned   
  
and bolted out of the room. He sprinted down the hall and jumped down the bottom half of   
  
the stairs, just as she ran through the door. They both stopped and looked at each other,   
  
but only for a second before... Misty yelled as she ran at him, leaping into his arms   
  
and almost tackling him. Ash suddenly felt like he was 14 again, and they were locked in that   
  
same never-ending hug, only this time it felt...perfect. Then he knew...........You idiot! He   
  
felt the slap on his face. Yeouch! Misty! What was that for? he said, rubbing his face   
  
where she slapped him. For not inviting me! And this... She slammed her foot down on   
  
his foot. Ouch! Dangit Misty! Ash yelled in surprise. ...is for me finding out from stupid Mr.   
  
Perky the TV announcer instead of from my best friend! Ash smiled apologetically and in   
  
pain. Ummm...yeah...sorry about that. She grabbed his collar. Sorry!? Is that all!?   
  
SORRY!!?? Why, you're... Ash interrupted. She growled. He   
  
smiled. Shut up. and then, he kissed her. Misty was completely caught off guard. Ash   
  
was kissing...her! Instantly, nothing else mattered. Ash-her dense, caring, best friend Ash  
  
was kissing her, Misty Waterflower. She instenty felt like she could fly. Just then, the trio of   
  
lovable sidekicks reached the bottom of the stairs, and the sight they saw made them all   
  
freeze. Brock's eyes widened (Yes, Brock's eyes...), Tracey's mouth dropped, and little   
  
Pikachu could only utter, Pika chuuu... (Oh lordy...) Um... Tracey... you are seeing this? Is   
  
there just a problem with my um...eyes or something? Tracey swallowed. Uhhh...I think   
  
maybe we're caught in some weird dream... uhhmm...there's no place like home, there's no   
  
place like home, here's no place like home... Brock rubbed his eyes and looked again. I   
  
don't think this is going to sit too well with the bride...  
  
  
Ho ho! Aren't you tingling with anticipation? Hope you enjoyed! Sends any comments and NO flames to the good old address. Pokeshippers Rule!


	3. So What Happens Now?

Follow Your Heart  
By Pikashan61  
  
  
  
  
Pull over here, Misty. Misty nodded and pulled the jeep over to the side of the dirt   
  
road. What in the world are we doing here Ash? Misty said. Ash smiled. I can't believe   
  
you don't recognize it. He motioned to her. Come on... She looked around as he led her   
  
to a rocky ledge. Suddenly, a flicker of relation crossed her face. This wouldn't be where I   
  
caught a swimming Pokemon trainer when I was ten, would it? Ash's smile widened. My,   
  
you are sharp, he said warmly, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Misty grinned. I learned   
  
from the best, Mr. Pokemon Master. Ash chuckled. He sat down on the lip of the ledge,   
  
and Misty settled beside him, their feet dangling over the water. Ash looked at her. I used   
  
to come here all the time, after you...I mean, after we separated. It...it sort of made me feel   
  
closer to you. Misty looked at him fondly, but suddenly remembered all that had taken  
  
place. Ash... what happened back there? You kissed me, and our wonderfully dim friends   
  
were muttering something about going home. Then we were running out to the car, and you   
  
were telling me to drive away. If I'm not mistaken... She rustled around in her backpack until   
  
she came up with a watch, ...you're getting married in ten minutes. She paused. Or,   
  
based on your current location, you're not. The smile had faded from Ash's face. He stared   
  
into the eyes of his reflection on the water, silent. One of Misty's eyebrows shot up.   
  
Umm... okay, let's take it slow... why didn't you call me, and at least tell me that you were   
  
getting married? Ash sighed. I...I was afraid. She looked at him in disbelief. He   
  
looked up meeting her gaze. That when I heard your voice, I would remember how much I   
  
care about you. Misty's expression softened and she blushed. Reality suddenly   
  
crashed into her brain. If he cared so much about her, then why was he marrying this Angela   
  
chick? Come to think of it, she hadn't talked to him in three months and... The voice of the TV   
  
anchorman echoed in her mind, ...he is marrying his girlfriend of three months... Her eyes   
  
suddenly went wide. Is that why you haven't called me? Misty's voice had suddenly   
  
taken on a tone of anger and hurt, You were spending all of your time with... Her eyes   
  
narrowed. She spit out the word as if it pained her to keep it in her mouth   
  
anymore. Ash looked at her, his face a picture of heartache. He turned slowly away, to stare   
  
at his reflection once again. You think it was easy for me? He whispered through gritted   
  
teeth. His eyes burned with unshed tears. Tears he was trying desperately to keep inside.   
  
To lay in bed, wanting more then anything to hear your voice, and missing you so much I   
  
felt like dying? To try to convince myself that Angela was the one for me, and to try not to   
  
compare her to you every second? Ash's smooth reflection rippled now as his salty tears   
  
fell to the water. I wanted to forget how much I cared about you, To tell my heart that I didn't   
  
love you, because I thought you couldn't love me. That hurt. I found that loving you hurt   
  
more then anything I had ever felt before He paused then, but only for a moment. I   
  
couldn't get you out of my head, Misty. The more I tried to, the more impossible it became.   
  
How do you forget the person who means the world to you? A pained smile crossed his   
  
tear stained face. You just had to go take half of my heart and soul, didn't you? Misty   
  
stared at him. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Oh gosh, she thought, don't   
  
cry now, Misty. Don't cry now... but she couldn't help it. Do you think it was easy loving   
  
you, Mr. Pokemon Master? she whispered, trying desperately to keep her voice from   
  
quivering. He looked up at her, and their eyes locked. I was so scared today, Ash. I   
  
thought I was losing you forever. The one person who knew me better then I knew myself.   
  
I couldn't let you go. She smiled, I mean, who would I fight with? He grinned through his   
  
tears. Ah, then you admit coming to crash my wedding? Misty let out a small laugh. Like I   
  
would ever want to crash iyour/i wedding, Ketchem. He rose his hand up to touch her   
  
face. When had he stopped wearing those gloves? Misty thought. He smiled at her.   
  
Misty thought she couldn't cry anymore that day. She didn't think there was any tears left.   
  
But there was, coming from a different part of her heart. She laid her hand on Ash's and   
  
intertwined her fingers with his. This has to be a dream, She said in a choked voice, When   
  
did you become so perfect? Ash blushed. Me? Perfect? Never. She grinned. Guess it   
  
just comes out when I'm around. Guess so. Misty frowned suddenly. What happens   
  
now, Ash? Ash sighed. Live happily ever after? Misty nodded. I hope so. With that,   
  
she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Jeep...  
  
Pika! Pika! Pikachu! (Ha! Gin! I win!)   
  
  
To be continued...(No, this isn't the end!)  
  
  
Now, A Pressing Issue!  
  
Because I wanted to get some feedback on how this fic should end without ruining it for any of you guys, I let one of my un-Pokeshipper educated friends read this story. Instead of useful comments that might help me write the last part of this fic, I got this... Angela sort of gets screwed over here. I mean, she's all ready to get married, and BOOM, here comes this chick, she doesn't even know, who steals her fiancee away! Now, it dawned on me that some of you may be experiencing the same sediments. I didn't want to make Angela someone you felt sorry for. I wanted you to hate her, to want her dead, gone, far away. Then why did Ash decide to marry this girl? That will all be explained in the next part. Meanwhile, what's happening at Ash's house? What is Angela feeling? DO WE REALLY CARE?! That's up to you. Really, if you think that Angela is getting screwed here, and you actually care, then tell me. I'll figure something out. Hope you enjoyed! Pokeshippers Rule!


	4. Cat-fight! Or something...

Follow Your Heart  
By Pikashan61  
  
Misty paused, staring down at the silvery surface of the water, did you...   
  
She stopped again, knowing she didn't really want to hear the answer to the question she   
  
was about to ask. Ash prodded her. Did you love her? she asked in a whisper.   
  
He frowned and took a deep breath, staring at the dark clouds overhead. I don't think so. I   
  
mean, she wasn't you. She grinned, embarrassed at his flattery. It felt weird, but at the   
  
same time, incredible, to have Ash complimenting her like that. He looked at her. Do you   
  
remember that time when we were thirteen, and Tracey asked us what it was gonna be like   
  
at each of our weddings? And you said your's was going to be on a beach, with your   
  
bridesmaids wearing ocean blue dresses, and you... you were going to be wearing a pearl   
  
white dress, with roses in your hair. You said you wanted to look like... ...a princess. Misty   
  
finished in a choked whisper. She turned to face him, smiling. I can't believe you remember   
  
that. Ash blushed and grinned. Well, I've kinda always imagined myself as the tux wearing   
  
groom at that wedding, ya know? She chuckled. Really? Is that why you told Tracey that   
  
you had no idea what your wedding was going to be like? Actually, I did have no idea.   
  
Misty shook her head. Typical Ash. He looked at her, indigent. What's that supposed to   
  
mean, Ms. Waterflower? Her eyebrow shot up. You, Sir Denseness, wouldn't   
  
understand, she said with a smirk. Ash was still smiling. He shook his head and sighed.   
  
Honesty is the first key to a relationship, Misty. I don't think I could be with someone who   
  
decides that I'm not worthy enough to hear the other side of this inside joke. She punched   
  
him for that. You're an idiot! She yelled, good naturedly. Some things never change.  
  
  
Hey, it's raining! Ash said, holding out his hand to catch the raindrops. He looked at   
  
Misty. Does the Jeep have a top? She shook her head. Nope, we're gonna have to   
  
ride in the rain. She paused. You know we have to go back, don't you? He nodded. I   
  
know... what am I supposed to tell her? Yeah Ang, guess what. My best friend dropped   
  
by and I decided that you weren't the one for me, she is. Sorry for making you plan a   
  
wedding.' I feel bad about this, Misty. He frowned. I shouldn't have said yes to her...   
  
Misty nodded and rolled her eyes. A little late for that, pal. She smiled sympathetically   
  
when she saw how miserable he looked. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. You   
  
can do it, Ash. Pikachu popped up from the back of the Jeep. Pika pikachu pika pi pi chu.   
  
(It's raining! My tux is gonna get ruined!) Ash shook his head. Chill Pikachu. He handed   
  
him his own tux jacket. Cover up with this. As it began to thunder overhead, the Jeep's   
  
tires spit gravel and it pulled onto the road.  
  
  
Back in the Ketchem household-  
  
  
You two know where he is, don't you? Brock and Tracey sat side by side on the   
  
living room couch, trying to smile knowing that, no matter what they did, their days as living   
  
beings were numbered. If they told Angela, she would kill them both for letting Ash leave,   
  
and even if she spared the poor guys, Misty might kill them for telling her. But if they didn't   
  
tell, Angela would certainly kill them for not saying anything. It was an interesting   
  
phenomenon, knowing that you were going to die at the hand of a girl wielding a giant mallet   
  
very soon.He... um... Tracey swallowed, sweating, Brock cut in then, and began to   
  
rant in his nervousness, IT WAS ALL... um... PIKACHU! YEAH! ALL PIKACHU'S   
  
FAULT! Thunder from the storm outside sounded as her eyes narrowed. That's a lie.   
  
Now, I will ask one more time... The stress and impending doom were too much for both   
  
of them to bear. They began to talk at once. Misty Waterfl... Ash's best frie... ...traveled   
  
togeth... He loves... She shook her head, as if the stupidity of this was causing her pain.   
  
SHUT UP! They followed her orders quick. Now, YOU, She pointed at Brock, ...are   
  
going to tell me what's going on, and who this Misty' is. Brock grinned nervously. Well,   
  
heh, see... when we were younger, there was this um... girl that kinda... ah... He quickly   
  
pushed Tracy forward, making him fall off the couch. You tell her, Trace... She gave Tracey   
  
a hard look. Tracey coughed and tried to get up. Well, you know that redhead in all   
  
the pictures around the house? She nodded. Yeah, one of Ash's good childhood friends,   
  
I suppose... what about them? Tracey winced. That's... kinda understating it. See, that's   
  
Ash's best friend, as in still. For ten years going... that's Misty. Angela was confused. Wait   
  
a second... what does this have to do with Ash not being here? Tracey got ready to feel   
  
the impact of wood on the side of his head. It's because... Suddenly, they all heard the   
  
splash of car tires pulling into the driveway. Brock and Tracey jumped up, suddenly feeling   
  
renewed life. Maybe they wouldn't die that day after all! The room stood still as they   
  
listened to the sounds coming from outside. The group of one angry anime girl and two   
  
very afraid anime guys heard car doors slamming, and watched as the front door opened,   
  
and both Togechikku and Pikachu came in and shook the water off themselves. They were   
  
soon followed by Misty, who ran in wringing her hair out. Without thinking or looking where   
  
she was going, Misty ran straight into Angela.  
  
  
The two girls stared at each other, sizing the other up. Misty felt mildly embarrassed   
  
by her wet condition and clumsy entrance, and wished that she could present a more   
  
intimidating figure to the girl who was trying to steal her best friend. Misty hated to admit it,   
  
but Angela was very pretty, and looked poised and sophisticated in her white wedding   
  
dress. Misty glanced quickly at her sopping wet loose-fitting jeans and blue halter top. She   
  
winced inwardly at how immature she must look compared to Angela. But, despite her wet   
  
appearance, Angela was intimidated by Misty. This red-haired muscular girl standing in front   
  
her looked like someone she didn't want to mess with. Misty had a confident, powerful   
  
presence, and it was helping her now in this telepathic battle of looks and outward   
  
personality traits. Angela frowned deeper. The pieces were coming together now. Her face   
  
grew hard. She wasn't about to let her guard down. It seems guys don't have the ability to   
  
battle like this. For most girls, it can always come naturally when the situation called for it. And   
  
the situation definitely called for it now. These first impressions came in a matter of seconds,   
  
before Misty decided to make the first move. Hey, you must be Angela. Misty said   
  
coolly, sticking out her hand for a handshake. Angela nodded and took Misty's hand. And   
  
you're Misty, I presume. They shook hands slowly, trying to evaluate the other person by   
  
their handshake. When they released, the cloud of tension was broken by an panicky voice   
  
coming from Brock. Heh, look Trace... they're already friends! Tracy elbowed Brock in the   
  
side and smiled an unnatural smile at the two girls. Well, since you two are getting along so   
  
well, we're just gonna skip out of here, kay? No response. The two girls were both staring   
  
at each other, looking way too serious for the occasion. The boys were out the front door in   
  
a matter of seconds, and ran straight by Ash, shouting, Good luck man. You'll need it!   
  
before hiding behind a large tree across the street. Ash swallowed. He knew what he was   
  
going to have to face when he went in there. He wondered if Angela and Misty would fight.   
  
He knew that Misty could win with her eyes closed, but he really didn't want to have to   
  
mediate a fight between those two. They would kill him. He gulped a mouthful of air and rain   
  
again, and walked into the house.   
  
  
Angela and I want to talk, in private. Angela nodded, still not breaking the staring   
  
contest that seemed to have began. That's right. We have some things we need to work   
  
out. Ash looked back and forth between them, bewildered. He raised an eyebrow. So,   
  
you're not going to need me here? Misty was still staring at Angela, eyes narrowed. For   
  
right now, no. But, don't go anywhere. Ash couldn't figure it out. This had to be the weirdest   
  
event that had ever occurred in his entire lifetime. He was stumped at the reason for this   
  
strange turn of events. Uh... can I go hide behind the tree with Brock and Tracy? He said,   
  
half jokingly. Without breaking the stare, they nodded. Now Ash was scared. Um... yeah,   
  
okay, I'll go now. He slowly walked out the door, creeping out into the rain to hide with his   
  
wimpy buddies.  
  
  
Well, I'd love to hear the whole story, and don't forget to include the part where you   
  
run away with my fiance. Angela said, sounding quite calm for someone who's wedding   
  
plans had been drastically changed that day. Misty growled, trying to keep her temper at   
  
bay. She hated the patronizing tone that this girl was giving her. I don't know you, She   
  
said in a low voice, ...but you don't seem like the kind of person who would want me to   
  
bust your face in. Angela lost her nerve there. She seemed shocked. Misty shook her   
  
head and sighed. I'm sorry. She looked at Angela again, this time trying to smile. Hi, I'm   
  
Misty Waterflower. Ash's best friend. Angela was silent. Misty continued, Look, I didn't   
  
come out here to ruin this day for you, okay? I wanted to see Ash get married. Angela   
  
frowned. Why wasn't Ash here? Why did he leave? Misty sighed. You want the whole   
  
story, huh? She nodded. Misty shrugged. Take a seat, I guess. With that, she began.  
  
  
I met Ash accidentally. I was going fishing, and instead of a Pokemon, I pulled out a   
  
trainer. I found out later that he and his Pikachu were attacked by sparrows. Pikachu was hurt,   
  
and Ash borrowed' my bike, and promptly destroyed it. I promised him that I wouldn't   
  
leave him alone until he paid me back, which was how our friendship began. He was   
  
stubborn and determined, too much like me I guess, so we fought all the time. We learned   
  
early on what buttons to push, even though Ash couldn't always think of a rebuttal at the   
  
time, he would always get me back for an insult about his skills, or his height, or his   
  
denseness. Believe it or not, that's really how we became close. We knew each other   
  
inside out. When you're with someone 24/7 for three years, you can't help but become   
  
close to them. So that's how it happened. Ash was my best pal. The fighting became a joke.   
  
More playful teasing then anything else, even though we still pushed each other's buttons   
  
relentlessly. I was able to tell him almost everything... Misty stopped, suddenly looking   
  
sad. She continued in a low, sorrowful voice, Then, I started to get homesick, which was so   
  
stupid, because I was the one who ran away from home in the first place. We started   
  
getting closer to my hometown, and I... I decided to go home. I think Ash was mad about it   
  
or sad or...something. But he supported me. Misty looked at Angela. He supported me.   
  
Then, it was over. He went home. We called each other all the time, and whenever he went   
  
to a competition, I was always there, in the front row. Waiting to watch him win again. He   
  
always did. I was there when he got the title of Pokemon Master... She grinned at the   
  
memory. I've never seen him so happy... anyway, so we were still the best friends we   
  
ever were, even more so, if you can believe it. Then three months ago... nothing. I couldn't   
  
get a hold of him, and he didn't try to get a hold of me. Misty frowned and stopped.   
  
Angela prodded her, Yeah, so why wasn't Ash here to get married? Misty sighed. I don't   
  
even know if I should tell you now. We need to go get Ash. She paused. He should be   
  
here too.  
  
-Yep, quite unfortunately, to be continued...  
  
Send all comments to pikashan61@yahoo.com (the good ol' addie!) because I love to hear from you! Pokeshippers Rule!


	5. The End... or is it The Beginning?

Hey, told you the very verge! Read! I'm not gonna babble this time!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. I never have and never will. So PLEASE don't sue.  
  
Follow Your Heart, Part 5  
By Pikashan61  
  
  
Ash frowned to himself. His head ached considerably, he was soaking wet, and his   
  
thoughts were coming at him relentlessly, clouding his head. It was all his fault, he knew that.   
  
What had really been expecting? That Angela and Misty would be best buds? That, after   
  
the actual wedding had taken place, he would be able to handle seeing Misty, even though   
  
he couldn't before it happened? The bottled up emotions combined with the fact that he   
  
hadn't seen her in three months had made him act rashly when she had first shown up. Well,   
  
he thought, better to act rashly now, instead of after I got married. He still felt the shock that   
  
came when he realized Misty was kissing him back, instead of pulling away like Ash had   
  
halfway expected her to do. For a few glorious moments, his life was perfect. Then it had all   
  
come rushing back. Angela, the wedding, the separation, everything. Ash had never run   
  
away from any challenge in his entire life. He had always been able to figure it out, and   
  
manage to do what was right. But he had run today. Now, that fact was haunting him. Was it   
  
the right thing to do? Should he have stayed? He shook his head. What a day it had been.   
  
He hadn't meant to take it this far. Now, he had almost lost his best friend because he was   
  
trying to get on with his life. The underling love for Misty had gotten harder and harder to   
  
keep secret as the years went on. He felt sick all the time, because of the fact that he   
  
couldn't imagine she could love him in return. When the attractive Pokemon trainer at the   
  
Pokemon Center had asked him out, Ash had said yes, halfway out of desperation. That   
  
night, afterward, he had talked to Misty on the phone, careful not to mention the date that   
  
had just ended. But once the conversation was over, and he hung up the phone, he   
  
realized that talking to Misty made talking this girl, Angela, seem like nothing. He wanted so   
  
much to give himself a reason to stop loving Misty. So, he had continued seeing Angela,   
  
and not seeing or talking to Misty, in an effort to exorcise her from his mind. Great job   
  
Ketchem, he growled to himself. Now, sitting under the tree in the rain, he realized that his   
  
whole relationship with Angela had been a exercise in denial. He felt horrible and   
  
deceptive, like he had been misleading everyone, including himself, for three months. Jeez,   
  
his head hurt. And the constant complaining and bickering of Brock and Tracey weren't really   
  
helping matters. It is freezing out here. Yeah, why couldn't the girls kill each other   
  
outside? Well, maybe if _you_ hadn't rushed out here so quick... SHUT UP! The two guys   
  
stopped and looked at Ash. He was trying to hold back tears, which surprised both Brock   
  
and Tracey. Ash stared them. Guys, please... I can't deal with this right now... just be   
  
quiet... please? Silence overtook them, the only sound being the raindrops falling   
  
everywhere, pitter-pattering over trees and bushes, adding to the tension. Until... Ash!   
  
Hey Ash! Could you come in here? Ash woke up from the small trance of thought that he   
  
had enveloped himself in, got up slowly, and walked toward the house, his heart very   
  
heavy.   
  
  
Misty frowned sympathetically as she watched him trudge toward the porch. She   
  
knew that the last thing he had wanted to do when all this had happened was hurt   
  
somebody. She sighed. Ash was dense, but he always had wanted to do the right thing.   
  
Now, the right thing didn't seem so clear anymore. He stopped in front of her and looked at   
  
her with sorrowful eyes. Did you tell her? Misty shook her head. I thought you should be   
  
here too. Ash took a deep breath. This is gonna be so hard Mist. She tried to smile, and   
  
then said the only thing that came to her mind at the moment. I'm so sorry for all of this,   
  
Ash. He shook his head, and forced a grin. No Mist, I'm sorry. This is gonna work out,   
  
okay? We'll live happily ever after, I promise. And we'll have that wedding that you always   
  
dreamed about, and you'll have that dress, with roses... She interrupted, with a quick peck   
  
on his lips. First we have to get through this, Ash. He shrugged. Hey, we've gotten   
  
through almost everything together. This'll be a piece of cake. They gently smiled at each   
  
other, sharing a telepathic conversation that only best friends can have. That's what they   
  
were, and always would be. Best friends. With that, they walked in the Ketchem house,   
  
hand in hand. Together.  
  
  
Angela sat at the kitchen table, anxiously waiting for Misty to come back with Ash.   
  
The pieces had come together, and she knew what had happened. But she wanted to hear   
  
it, and sat, waiting to have her fears confirmed. She and Misty were different in that way. In   
  
the same situation, Misty wouldn't have been able to sit still. She would be up, pacing,   
  
doing something. Misty went crazy when she had something heavy on her mind and she   
  
didn't have anything to distract her from it. But not Angela. She sat calmly, the only sign that   
  
anything was wrong being the rapid tapping of her fingers on the wooden table. Ash's   
  
wooden table, she thought to herself. Never to be _our_ wooden table. She frowned. Inside,   
  
she had almost known it was going to happen. She had always wondered why his affection   
  
for her never extended past a long kiss or embrace. She had seen the pictures around the   
  
house. Once, she had even asked Ash who it was in all those pictures. He had said softly,   
  
An old friend... and had smiled this incredibly warm smile, one that she had never seen on   
  
him before. But it was gone in almost an instant. The pictures that were hanging around the   
  
house hadn't even bothered her that much. It was the framed picture that sat on his desk that   
  
concerned her. The same girl, considerably older, grinning, laughing, holding a Togapi.   
  
Angela had never asked him about that picture. She hadn't wanted to know the truth behind   
  
it. I should have known, she thought to herself. But hadn't wanted to. Ash had been the   
  
kindest, sweetest, most caring guy she had ever met. Not at all like the guys she had known   
  
before him. She hadn't wanted to lose him. I should hate Misty, Angela thought, but I don't.   
  
She couldn't understand why not. This girl had stolen, STOLEN, her fiance. Only, deep   
  
down, she believed what Misty had told her. Misty hadn't thought he was going to leave   
  
any more then she had. Then I should hate Ash, she reasoned. But she couldn't. She cared   
  
deeply for Ash. She loved him. But he loves _her_, she said to herself, wincing. God, this   
  
hurts so bad, she added in an after thought. If only... but her thoughts were interrupted by   
  
the sight of Ash and Misty, entering the room. Holding hands. Looking at each other in a   
  
way that instantly made her burn with jealousy. She had never shared such an intimate look   
  
with Ash. It was almost like they were sharing a kiss with their eyes. Her stomach turned to   
  
ice, and she thought...I can't believe this hurts so bad...  
  
  
The two of them broke the short trance they had gotten themselves into, and Misty   
  
glanced at Angela. Angela looked at them, stricken, for a moment, before turning away.   
  
Misty knew she was trying not to cry, and that made her feel awful. But at the same time, a   
  
small part of her was glad that Ash had decided to came with her, instead of staying and   
  
getting married to that... that...Misty struggled for a suitably nasty word to describe her   
  
when she saw a teardrop from Angela hit the old wooden table. Misty suddenly   
  
realized that Angela wasn't evil or depraved. She was a normal person. Who happened to   
  
have fallen in love with Ash. Boy, I know what that's like, she thought. She knew how   
  
Angela must be feeling now, and it hurt her own heart to think about it. As they were sliding   
  
into the chairs on either side of the table, Misty thought, If only it hadn't taken your pain to   
  
bring Ash and I together, Angela. I'm sorry...  
  
  
The silence was heavy around the table. Angela wanted to scream, to yell, to cry. To   
  
tell these people how hurt she was, and make them fell horrible. To make them feel the   
  
pain that she was feeling. But she couldn't. Ash and Misty both looked ashamed already.   
  
She could see that Misty looked like she was about to cry, and Ash looked sick with worry   
  
and guilt. She decided that they might as well get this stupid thing over with, before she   
  
broke down and made a complete fool of herself. She felt that Misty wouldn't break down   
  
for anything at anytime, and completely losing her cool in front of them would give another   
  
point to Misty. It was stupid, really. But at the moment, she didn't care. Guys, could you   
  
explain to me what happened? She said calmly, her voice barely quivering. Ash looked   
  
up. I don' even know where to begin. He sighed. You know that feeling that you get   
  
when you know that you're supposed to be with someone...in a way that you can't   
  
completely understand? Both Angela and Misty were listening with interest. Misty   
  
because she had never heard Ash get this personal before, and Angela because she was   
  
struggling to find the reason behind all of this. Well, that's how I felt for a long time about   
  
Misty. She was my best friend, but there was always something more that I couldn't place.   
  
By the time I could place it, I was so convinced that all Misty wanted was a friend that I   
  
couldn't do anything about it. So I tried to forget about how I felt about her. It's kinda hard to   
  
do that when you're calling each other every week. Misty smiled, and felt warmth spread   
  
over her. They were doing the right thing, she was sure of it. When I met you, it seemed   
  
like the perfect way to forget about her. You're a great person, Angela. But Misty was   
  
always there, in the back of my mind. When I saw her today, I felt it all over again. It all came   
  
rushing back. I care deeply for Misty. I always have. I'm not sorry for that, but I am sorry for   
  
what all this has done to you. His tone of voice changed from the calm, tired tone to one of   
  
sadness. I didn't meant to hurt you. I know that I did something wrong. It isn't the first time   
  
I've messed up, but I've never done it on such a large scale before. I'm an idiot, I know.   
  
You probably won't be able to forgive me, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. He   
  
paused. I've never been so sorry in my entire life. He stopped, realizing that what he said   
  
sounded very unlike him. Too mature, too morbid. He just wanted it to be over so that he   
  
could go back to being Ash again. Angela waited for the feelings of anger and rage to come   
  
up inside of her, but they never came. She realized this was because she understood. She   
  
understood the bittersweet smile across the table that they shared. She understood why   
  
Ash had run. He loved Misty, and Misty loved him. They were more in love then anyone   
  
she had ever seen. Soulmates, she realized. Then, she understood why she had to bow   
  
out. It was time to let go. She sighed deeply, letting out all of the sadness, the anger and   
  
the pride. She loved Ash and Ash loved Misty. What would anger do? Nothing, she   
  
decided. There were other nice guys in the world, and one of them was her perfect match.   
  
Her soulmate. Just like these two, she thought. She sighed again, and in a calm voice,   
  
began to speak. It isn't your fault Ash. And it isn't your fault either, Misty. You're right, I'm   
  
hurt. But I care about you, Ash. I want you to be happy, and you... you light up when   
  
you're with her. You two love each other. The two of the blushed hotly when she said that.   
  
Neither of them had used the yet, although they both knew that's what this feeling   
  
between them was. So be happy, okay? She said in a slightly choked voice. Misty   
  
looked concerned. Are you gonna be okay? Angela smiled. You know, I think I am. I truly   
  
think I am. She got up slowly, and Ash and Misty both followed suit. Angela leaned over   
  
and gave Ash a quick hug. Thanks for the memories, Ash. Please, don't dwell on this. I   
  
really am okay. He nodded. She turned to Misty. You're lucky, Misty. This is one great   
  
guy you've got here. Misty grinned. Angela looked at both of them. I'll be going   
  
now. Thanks for everything. And, with that, Angela Das walked out of their lives forever.  
  
  
Pikachu yawned, curled up on the back of the a sofa. Ash sat on it, almost asleep,   
  
with Misty laying down so her head was in his lap, staring at the ceiling. Togachikka slept   
  
soundly on his mother's tummy, soaking up her warmth. It's been some day, huh Mist?   
  
Had it really only been a day? It seemed like forever ago when she had peeled out of the   
  
parking lot with one thing on her mind: Ash. So much had changed in the course of just a few   
  
hours. It had seemed more like weeks. No kidding. Are you glad that all this happened?   
  
She could tell he was grinning. Your head is in my lap, and you're asking me if I'm glad this   
  
all happened? Of course I'm glad. He looked down at her, their faces inches apart. In   
  
some ways, this has almost been the best day of my life. You know, just under the day I   
  
won the title of Pokemon Master... She grinned and slugged him. Thanks a lot, Ketchem.   
  
They were silent for a moment, both perfectly comfortable with the quiet. Hey Mist? She   
  
looked up at him. He caught her gaze, and held it. Is this the part where I say I   
  
love you? Her heart melted. She shrugged, still laying on his lap. As good a time as any, I   
  
suppose. He nodded. Then I love you, Misty Waterflower. She was turning into a   
  
human puddle in his lap. Melting. I love you too, Ash Ketchem He smiled. And they   
  
lived happily ever after. Misty grinned. The end. Or should I say, the beginning.  
  
~The End  
  
WOW! It's over! LOL, now I'm sad that it's over. This is the most fun I've ever had with a serious fic, and I know that many of you enjoyed this! Jeez, I enjoyed writing it! The feeling of exhilaration that comes when you finish a fic of this magnitude hasn't left me yet, so I'm gonna do the ending note right now. First, let's address the Angela issue. She wasn't so bad after all, huh? I found that you end up liking villains that you create, because you understand them. Just like Misty did, I understood Angela in this last part. I hope you did too. I also hope that many of your unanswered questions were answered, and you thought that this ending was up to par, so to speak. Wow, I can't believe it's over! This is amazing! Well, I have some peeps I'd like to thank. Thanks to Misty_AAML for putting up with my large freakin' messages. Thanks a bunch to BigMistyFan for telling me that this fic was the best she'd ever read. I've never been so flattered. Thanks to Cutebabymew and MistyMaiden, for telling me to go ahead and finish A Fork in the Road (this was a very long time ago) which in direct turn resulted in this fic. Thanks to H20 Angel for narrowing her eyes at me and telling me to get off my lazy buns and finish the fic. And most of all, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE AT THE AAML MESSAGE BOARD! YOU GUYS ARE MY BIGGEST SUPPORTERS! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! IF I NAMED YOU ALL, IT WOULD TAKE UP A WHOLE PAGE (know that I'm thinking of you, I promise! I feel horrible that I cant name you all!) And, last but certainly not least, thanks a ton to anyone that's every given me feedback on any fic. This is what keeps me going. Thanks! Wow, I can't believe it's over! But wait! What happened to Brock and Tracey (you knew this was coming, right?)  
  
It's sooooo cold out here! Do you think they're done yet? *Gasp!* Maybe they killed Ash! Hmm... maybe we should wait out here a bit longer...  
  
LOL, Pokeshippers Rule!  
  
©Pikashan61 2000, as are all my fics. Don't take!  



End file.
